1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data storage device, and, more particularly, to a data storage device including a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Related Art
Data storage devices may store data provided by an external device in response to a write request. Data storage devices may also provide stored data to an external device in response to a read request. Examples of external devices that use data storage devices include desktop, portable and mobile electronic devices including computers, digital cameras, cellular phones, smart phones, smart cards, and the like. Data storage devices may be embedded in an external device during manufacturing of the external devices or may be fabricated separately and then connected afterwards to an external device.
The data storage device may be prepared in the form of a Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) card, a Compact Flash (CF) card, a smart media card, a memory stick, various multimedia cards (e.g., MMC, eMMC, RS-MMC, and MMC-Micro), various secure digital cards (e.g., SD, Mini-SD, and Micro-SD), a Universal Flash Storage (UFS), a Solid State Drive (SSD) and the like.